bianca meet the real ghostbusters
by mewt66
Summary: bianca get the ghostbusters to help her


it was morning in new york city Janine was at the phone until it ring, 'hello this s the ghostbuster who this. 'hello this is bianca yesterday i saw a strange mall and when i went inside it had ghost do you think your team can come and check it out pleas and let them know to meet me in central park, 'oh sure there be Right there by. 'then she press the red butten they got ready to leave as Janine told them everything

.as they drive peter wonder who was this bianca, 'i bet this haunted mall is just a prank set up by this pretty lady. 'peter is so sure, 'hmm perhaps peter but we see but how know, 'ahh guy where here and look. 'ray point at a little girl.  
& peter knew that he wont have a date. 'the guys cane out to fine out what haunted .  
'hella am bianca and this is my doll raven am, glad your here, 'so what the problem ah bianca,

'there a new mall in my neighbor hood it strange i see people coming in but there never come out i think there something wrong with it one time my mom went in she was in there for a week then she came home and she was in pain that mall is bad, 'will guy should we check it out peter. 'hmm how much your paying us, 'the guys turn and said peter am sure her parent will will pay. 'bianca can you show us the way. 'sure ray. 'so the ghost busters were lead to the strange mall by Bianca. 'stop where here. 'they saw the mall it look like a mes,

'hey bianca how many people came out of there alive, 'will peter only 1 and that my mom, 'that what i through man let go. 'wait ray can i come in i want to help. 'ahh no bianca you stay out here alright. 'ok ray i will. 'the for man enter the mall in the mall it was messy weird and gross, 'Egon use his P.K.E. Meter all the light came on, 'hmm odd it said this mall has too many ghosts, 'then let look around guy we meet back here in hour,

.Winston into a book story book were flying all over the place Winston shot at them until he Casper 1 of the ghost then the book store became normal. 'Winston grabbed a book,  
.hmm a Sherlock Holmes story's, 'as Winston lift he put 10 dollar on a table.

'meanwhile bianca decide to enter the mall and look around in it, 'as Egon enter a lab store ghosts were mixing thing to make it blow up. 'NO YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT YOUR BLOW US ALL. 'THE GHOST JUST LAUGH AT HIM. 'then Egon blast him and caster him,  
'hmm that was close, 'as he lift he bump into bianca. 'what are you doing here you should be out there being safe, "i know Egon but i wanted to help see i made my own blaster a egon look out,

'a ghost tried to attack him but bianca blast it and caster it. 'hmm thanks bianca stay close. 'meanwhile peter enter a dress shop where he saw a beautiful lady, 'will hello there are you trap here miss, 'oh yes pleas dear sir help me am am so alone in this store, 'will then little lady hold my hand, 'as she grabbed it peter felt slime,  
'then the lady turn into a silmey ghost,

'all nut your not lady, 'then peter blast her and Casper her. 'dang if only you wereint a ghost i would date you. 'a peter lift Egon and bianca bump into him. 'hey watch it oh Egon and bianca you should be outside, 'i know but i made this and it really work look i Casper my first ghost. 'yes peter it work she ahh use it to save me, 'so Egon how many did you catch, 'will peter i got 10 and she got 12 i think, 'Egon ill check on ray to see if he ok. 'alright bianca but be careful

/meanwhile bianca walk deeper into the mall until a ghost grabbed her doll. 'NO RAVEN GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL. 'SHE STARED TO CHASE IT INTO A HUGE TOY STORE. bianca what are you doing here, 'ray i came in to help and look i made my own ghost blasted and it work ay it really work i already caster 12 ghosts, 'wow maybe you should be a Junior gb.  
but sill you shouldn't be here hey where your doll. "a ghost took my doll i want her back. 'ok we look 4 her you look over there and i look here,

'raven raven where are you. 'hello little girl would you like to by a toy, 'no thank am look like 4 raven she a blue doll. 'you mean this, 'no that not her raven also has black eyes and purple hair, 'you mean like this, "RAVEN GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL THAT MY DOLL I MADE HER GIVE HER BACK YOU CANT TAKE HER, "OOH I CAN I CAN AHAHAHAHA, 'THE THE STORE LADY TURN INTO A GHOST . 'THEN BIANCA YELL. 'RAVEN RAVEN AWAKE AWAKE NOW. 'RAVEN AWAKING AND JUMP INTO BIANCA HANDS, 'then she ran, 'ahhh you cant steal hat you much pay pay.  
'the lady chase her,

.RAY HELP ME SHE CHASING. 'BIANCA HERE I COME, 'THEN RAY BLAST THE GHOST AND CASPER THE GHOST LADY, 'THANK YOU LOOK THERE THE GUYS LET GO. 'GUYS SO DID WE GET THEM ALL,  
'THEN EGON P.K.E. Meter GLOW, 'NO WE DINT. 'HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME THIS IS MY MALL AND NO 1 WILL LEAVE AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH, 'THEN ALL 5 GHOST BUSTER BLAST THE HUGE GHOST. "NOOOOOOOOOO STOP STOP NOW NOOOOOO, 'KEEP FIRING HIM INTO THE GHOST TRAP BIANCA PRESS THE BUTTEN. 'YES SIR RAY, " BIANCA PRESS THE BUTTEN AND IT SUCK ALL THE GHOSTS INTO IT,

'THEN THE MALL BEGIN TO SHAKE, THE GHOST BUSTER PULSE BIANCA & RAVEN RAN OUT OF THE MALL THEN IT VANISHED, 'THEN ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WERE TRAP in it ARE FREE they thank the guys and bianca & went home. 'they drive bianca home, 'will bianca it was nice meeting you and thanks 4 helping us, 'no p ray and thank you 4 saving raven bye, 'as they lift bianca bianca went inside and hug her mom , the end


End file.
